Currently, a display panel is generally provided with a single type of active device, and the active device is, for example, a poly-silicon semiconductor active device, an amorphous silicon semiconductor active device, or an oxide semiconductor active device. Generally, each type of active device respectively has advantages and disadvantages when being applied to a display panel. However, due to restrictions of requirements on high resolution and high aperture ratio of a display panel, how to design various types of active devices in the display panel without affecting an aperture ratio of the panel is an urgent problem to be currently resolved.